pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Animation Character Story
Hampton and Rosie Redd Rockz's movie-spoof of "Toy Story", It appeared on YouTube on July 10, 2020. Cast: * Sheriff Woody - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Buzz Lightyear - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Mr. Potato Head - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Hamm - Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers) * Rex - Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Slinky Dog - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Bo Peep - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) * Sarge - Himself * Sarge's Soldiers - Tremselves * Andy Davis - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Mrs. Davis - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Molly Davis - Himself * Sid Phillips - Evil Marco Diaz * Hannah Phillips - Rosie (Everything's Rosie) * Scud - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Lenny - Rusty Rivets * Bo Peep's Sheeps - Themselves * Mr. Shark - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Mr. Spell - Lavender (Little Charmers) * RC - Piplup (Pokemon) * Robot - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Rocky Gibraltar - Max Goof (Goof troop) * Snake - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Trolls Dolls - Various Dogs * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Themselves * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Himself * Combat Carl - Scooby Doo * Jamie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)/Evil Polly Pocket * Baby Face - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Frog - Naveen (Frog) (The Princess and the Frog) * Jingle Joe - Courage (Courage the Cowdarly Dog) * Sally Doll - Sunny (Sunny Day) Scenes: # Animation Character Story part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me"/The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting # Animation Character Story part 2 - "Winter Wrap Up" # Animation Character Story part 3 - Bagel the Space Ranger # Animation Character Story part 4 - "Strange Things" # Animation Character Story part 5 - Hampton and Bagel Fight/Evil Marco Diaz # Animation Character Story part 6 - Who Will Rai Pick/A Ragdoll Accused # Animation Character Story part 7 - Lost at the Gas Station/Going inside Pizza Planet # Animation Character Story part 8 - Bagel meets The Squeeze Toy Aliens # Animation Character Story part 9 - At Evil Marco Diaz's House # Animation Character Story part 10 - Playtime with Evil Marco Diaz's # Animation Character Story part 11 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Animation Character Story part 12 - Bagel's Leg Bandage # Animation Character Story part 13 - Evil Marco Diaz's Window to Rai's Window # Animation Character Story part 14 - The Big One # Animation Character Story part 15 - Bagel, I Can't Do This Without You # Animation Character Story part 16 - Hampton Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # Animation Character Story part 17 - Play Nice! # Animation Character Story part 18 - The Chase # Animation Character Story part 19 - Rocket Power! # Animation Character Story part 20 - Christmas in Rai's House # Animation Character Story part 21 - End Credits Category:Hampton and Rosie Redd Rockz Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:20th Century Fox Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360